Brambleclaws Destiny
by Bramblepaw
Summary: What would happen if Tigerclaw saved Bramblekit from the fire instead of Fireheart? And if he took him into ShadowClan and Tawnykit stayed in ThunderClan? Would Brambleclaw follow the path of evil or good?
1. Prolouge

"We MUST blame them for giving one of the most bravest warriors away, and for having that CAT there." She said.

"Never to MY clan, Shadow!" He protested.

"Thunder, its fine, they'll live." She said. "Its just that we need to blame them." She said.

Thunder hissed at Shadow. "Fine, but if this kills more then 4 cats, your joining the Dark Forest." He said.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but the first chapter will be long! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter One~ Fireheart woke up and smelt the most weirdest scent ever. Fire! "FIRE! GET OUT!" He yelled. The flames started sparking everywhere.

Fireheart took Tawnykit out of Goldenflower's hands. She took Swiftkit, but no cat took Bramblekit!

"MEW!! MEW!!" Bramblekit mewed. Fireheart left Tawnykit to Brackenfur and looked, Bramblekit was almost dying! "I'll safe you Bramblekit!" Fireheart called, breathing in the smoke.

Bramblekit looked at Fireheart, thinking he was apart of the fire. Soon he heard a call.

"Give me my kit!" Called a voice. Tigerclaw. He kicked Fireheart and ran to get Bramblekit. "Your safe, Bramblekit." Tigerclaw said. He raced to ShadowClan.

Fireheart had seen it all! Why did he let Bramblekit go? He raced to the Medicine Cat den, to see Yellowfang dead. "Two." He whispered. He grabbed Yellowfang's body and ran out of the fire.

As soon as Fireheart came back,Goldenflower came up to him. "Were is Bramblekit? Dead?" She asked, hopeless.

How was he supposed to tell Goldenflower about Bramblekit being stolen by Tigerclaw? "Tigerclaw stole him, I was saving him, and then Tigerclaw kicked me and he took Bramblekit to ShadowClan." Fireheart said.

Goldenflower was silent the rest of the way to RiverClan. When they got there, Goldenflower hissed at Fireheart. "How could you let Tigerclaw do this? You are NOT aloud to go near my children." Goldenflower hissed.

Tawnykit looked at her mother and mewed, "Where is Bramblekit?" She asked.

Swiftkit nodded. "Where?" He asked.

Goldenflower licked the two. "In ShadowClan with Tigerclaw, your father." She mewed.

Tawnykit looked at her mother. "With evil Tigerclaw! Swiftkit! We must safe him!" Tawnykit shreiked.

Goldenflower didn't nod. "Fireheart tried his best, sorry." She said in a shallow voice.

Tawnykit and Swiftkit came to Fireheart, with Goldenflower next to them. "We are sorry about Bramblekit." Swiftkit said.

"And we know you tried hard to safe him." Tawnykit continued.

Fireheart licked them. "Its fine, Tawnykit and Swiftkit. Maybe he'll have a better life in ShadowClan then here." He said.

Tawnykit nodded. "He might have lifed better their." She said.

Goldenflower looked at Fireheart. She had a shallow look, and so did Fireheart. "Maybe so..." She said, madly. 


	3. Chapter 2

Tigerclaw came near a Clan border and called, "Sasha!"

A creamy brown she-cat that smelt rougeish came up to him. "Is that Bramblekit?" She asked. Her tone was nice and good.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Bramblekit, meet your new mommy." He said to his kit.

Sasha smiled at Bramblekit. When she starred into his eyes, she had the same felling for Tigerclaw with him. They both looked alike a lot! "Hello, Bramblekit." She said, then licked her adopted son.

Bramblekit looked confused. "Isn't Goldenflower my mommy? And where is Tawnykit and Swiftkit?" He asked.

Tigerclaw looked at his son. "They don't want you anymore, so I took you for safety." He lied. He licked Sasha.

Bramblekit suddenly had a mad look on his face. "Stupid kits and fake mommy. LIES!" He spat. Suddenly, Tigerclaw's evilness was starting to get into him.

Bramblekit shock his head for a bit and asked, "Where are we going?" He asked.

Tigerclaw chuckled. "I am going on a journey, wanna come?" He asked.

Bramblekit's mouth opened, smiling. "Yeah! Please please please Daddy!" He begged.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Hold him, Sasha. I'll make you a warrior when we get back." He mewed.

The three walked away to the MoonPool, with crazy Bramblekit on there hands.


	4. Chapter 3

**Before this book starts, I want to say thanks to Brackenfurlover and Ultraviolet1321 for reviewing! :) Here ish the story.**

* * *

As Tigerclaw found the graceful rock set, he stood. "Were are here." He mewed.

Sasha licked Tigerclaw. "Great! I'll make sure Bramblekit stays safe, but what if I give birth?" She asked.

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes. "You won't." He said. He stuck his head into the Dark side of the pool.

Sasha nodded as he fell asleep. Bramblekit came up to him. "Nighty night daddy!" He then patted to his adopted mother.

Tigerclaw woke up, in a dark place. He faced nine cats. "Hello. Now, can I have my lives now?" He hissed.

One of the nine tabby brown tom walked up to him. "Hello Tigerclaw. I hope you'll become a good leader." He said.

Tigerclaw nodded. "I will, Brokenstar!" He hissed.

Brokenstar nodded. He touched Tigerclaw's nose to his. "With this life I give you hope. Use it wisely." Brokenstar said, and backed away from Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw nodded. He had his first life! "Who's next?" He growled.

Soon a white tom walked up to him. "I don't think you know me." He said.

Tigerclaw looked at the tom. "No I don't! Now give me my life and tell me who you are." He demanded.

The tom nodded. "Snowtuft." He walked up to Tigerclaw. "With this live I give you leadership. Use it wisely." He mewed, then back away.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Next?" he demanded.

The dark tabby tom walked up. "Tigerclaw. I have trained you to become evil when you were an apprentice, you must remember." He mewed.

Tigerclaw nodded. "You gave me the chance of leadership, Shredtail. And I thank you, but come and give me my life." Tigerclaw demanded.

Shredtail touched his nose to Tigerclaw's and mewed, "I give you the power of love. Use very wisely." He mewed.

Tigerclaw nodded. "NEXT!" He shouted, and stung Shredtail with his voice. Shredtail raced back to the line.

A gray tabby walked up from him. "The kittypet killed me, Tigerstar. I never told you, but her did. He was to strong with our leader next to him. They both killed me." He confessed.

Tigerclaw looked at him. "I don't care about the kittypet, Darkstripe! Give me the life, Darkstripe. I'll take care of Fireheart later." He hissed.

Darkstripe nodded. " I wanted." He mewed. He slowly walked over to Tigerclaw, and mewed. "I give you the power of sickness. Use wisely." He mewed, and backed up.

Tigerclaw nodded. He had four lives, five to go. "Next."He growled.

A golden tabby came up. "Hello Tigerclaw. I am Goldenpelt." He growled.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Come up here, Goldenpelt." He came up to Tigerclaw.

"With this life I give you strength, to help you Clan." He mewed.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Next." He grumbled.

Goldenpelt ran to the group. A dark she-cat came up. "Its Nightspark, from RiverClan. Tigerclaw, my love, I miss you." She said. She licked her former mate.

"So do I, but Sasha is my love now, and before her was Goldenflower, and before her was you. I miss you, Nightspark. You didn't need to die!" He said.

Nightspark nodded. She came up to Tigerclaw and mewed, "With this life, I give you peace. Use it wisely." She licked her mates head and walked back.

Tigerclaw smiled. He had met Nightspark when he was an apprentice, and she died defending him from a badger when she was a warrior. Nightspark was a true mate.

He looked, his son, Rockstorm, was there. Rockstorm was Nightspark's son. "Rockstorm!" He said to the tom who was walking up.

Rockstorm nodded. "Hello father." He mewed. Tigerclaw smiled at Rockstorm, and winked at Nightspark.

Tigerclaw looked at the tom. "So... Where is my life?" He asked.

Rockstorm laughed and walked up to his father. "I give you the life of no depression. Use wisely." Rockstorm said. He turned around and walked back to the row.

Tigerclaw felt good. He had seven lives already,and soon he would be leader. He didn't care that he was ruling ShadowClan, he just wanted to lead.

A black she-cat walked up to him. Nightspark's mother, Creamfeather! "Hello, Creamfeather." He said. Nightspark's whole family was evi, so he did notice how many kins of his former mate was in the Dark Forest, and someday he'd be there.

Creamfeather walked up to Tigerclaw. "I give you the life of youngness. Use it, very wisely, Tigerclaw." Creamfeather granted Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw smiled. Next was Rockstorm's mate, Leafwing. "Leafwing, please, come.." He mewed.

The tortiseshell she-cat walked up to him. "With this life, I give you your life of ideas. Use it wisely." She mewed.

Tigerclaw smiled. Who was going to say he was the leader now? Brokenstar? Darkstripe? Rockstorm?

Nightspark winked at him and came very close to him. "Tigerclaw, you won't be named your warrior name anymore. I, Nightspark, of the Dark Forest, say that you are the leader of ShadowClan with the name Tigerstar!" Nightspark shouted.

Tigerstar licked her. "Thanks, but I must return back to life. Bramblekit will be an apprentice soon, and he'll be mine. Goodbye." He said, smiling at his former mate and son.

Tigerstar woke up, and dashed out of the Moonpool. Sasha and Bramblekit were talking about how awesome Bramblekit would be when he was an apprentice.

"I'll be the best hunter! I'll even catch an eagle if I felt like it." Bramblekit said. Sasha gave a chuckle, then looked at the new leader. "Bramblekit! Your father is out." Sasha said, happily. Bramblekit zapped to him.

"Tigerclaw! Tigerclaw!" Bramblekit purred. "Your a leader!" He added. The dark tom gave his son a small lick. "Tigerstar now, Bramblekit." He told him.

Bramblekit's mouth opened. "Awesome!" He squealed. Bramblekit licked Tigerstar and purred for his father.

Sasha walked up and licked her mate. "Great! Lets head back to camp, I think they're coming." Sasha mewed in distress. Tigerstar's eyes popped open and grabbed his son and raced to ShadowClan with silence on the way there, only moaning from the she-cat.

* * *

**That chapter was good. :) I know I made some of the cats up, and Nightspark was never a she-cat in the book or Tigerstar's mate, or that Rockstorm wasn't real... yeah yeah... So, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 4

This is a really good chapter! I enjoy it very much, and it also has things you'd never believe! xD Enjoy and plz review!

* * *

Fireheart smiled at the two kits. He had to find Goldenflower's kit, so she'd be happy. Fireheart walked away to talk to Graystripe.

"Graystripe!" He whispered. The fluffy gray tom looked at Fireheart. "Hi Fireheart!" Graystripe said. He saw that Fireheart wasn't to happy, but Fireheart was always happy.

"What wrong, old pal?" He asked his friend. Fireheart didn't say anything. Silence was just near him. Finally, he spoke. "I need to find Bramblekit. After Sandstorm gives birth!" Fireheart said, looking at a golden cat and a gray cat.

Cinderpelt walked up to him. "Two kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. You are the father, Fireheart. Squirrelkit looks excalty like you." Cinderpelt explained the birth.

Graystripe smiled. "Hello Cinderpelt, me and Fireheart need to talk." He asked for her to go. Cinderpelt nodded. She ran back to the kits, yelling, "See you later!"

Graystripe faced Fireheart, and mewed, "Let's do this." Fireheart trusted Graystripe, so he nodded. He didn't want to invade into Tigerstar's territory, but he had to, so Goldenflower would be proud.

Graystripe and Fireheart ran to the border of ShadowClan. He saw Tigerstar, Sasha, and Bramblekit walking to camp. Sasha looked at Tigerstar, and mewed, "It looks like some warriors from ShadowClan!" She said. Tigerstar looked, and growled a hiss. "Its... Fireheart and Graystripe! Just, give birth if you have to, Littlecloud is coming, I need to fight these two." Tigerstar growled. He dropped Bramblekit, with him complaining that he could fight the warriors, and Tigerstar sprang into action.

Fireheart spotted Bramblekit, and yelled to Graystripe, "Get him!" and sprang onto of his former Clan mate. "Give your son, back!" He said,while Tigertsar tried to get Fireheart off of his back.

Littlecloud looked and saw Russetfur run near the border. "Russetfur! Fight with Tigerstar, or is it claw? Whatever, just fight!" He demanded.

Russetfur nodded to the Medicine Cat and raced to Tigerstar, she jumped and bit Fireheart's paw, and Fireheart fell down, paw bleeding.

Graystripe needed Bramblekit, so he raced toward him Bramblekit didn't know who Graystripe was, so he wailed "Help! I can't be attacked!" Bramblekit yelled. Graystripe grabbed Bramblekit's muzzle and ran to get Fireheart.

Tigerstar jumped at Graystripe, and stole Bramblekit, and raced him to Sasha and Littlecloud. He quickly put him down. "Take your stuff to the Medicine Cat den! Even Bramblekit!" He yelled.

Fireheart couldn't stand up with three paws, since one of them was bleeding badly. Russetfur sneaked up behind the flame colored tabby, and jumped on him. She walked up his body then clawed his neck.

Fireheart choked, and he kept coughing up blood. Graystripe threw the ShadowClan warrior off Fireheart and looked at him,"Fireheart! Speak! Your destiny is to lead the Clan, you know?" Graystripe said.

Fireheart coughed up more blood, and tried to speak. "Graystripe, I belong to StarClan now, so, join ThunderClan, and defend it like we used to.." He said.

Graystripe wailed, "No Fireheart! You can't die! Who will be the new father of Squirrelkit and Leafkit?" He asked.

Fireheart totally forgot about his daughters. "I can't live, you take care of them... Take care of Bluestar...." He whispered.

Graystripe looked at his friend. He already lost Silverstream, now Fireheart? It couldn't happen. "No, Fireheart! No!" He cried.

Fireheart whispered, "Bye.." and coughed up a bit more blood. His pulse was shorting, and he wasn't breathing.

Graystripe put his face into Fireheart's muzzle. "I'll take care of them." He said.

Fireheart's spirit whispered into Graystripe's ear, "Thanks..." And flew to StarClan. Fireheart was dead.

Graystripe took Fireheart's body and carried it back to camp. He would love Fireheart's children as much as he loved his own.

Tigerstar smiled. He dashed to his Clan, knowing he'd never have to face the kittypet again. Russetfur ran after him.

Graystripe returned to RiverClan. "The fire is over, you could come back to ThunderClan, with me." Graystripe said, showing Fireheart's dead body.

Sandstorm ran to Graystripe. "No! Who killed him?" She demanded. Graystripe breathed, and then said, "Tigerstar and Russetfur."

Sandstorm looked at Graystripe. "Who will take care of Fireheart's kits?" She asked.

Graystripe smiled. "Fireheart told me that I would take care of them, with you... Before he died." Graystripe's smiled turned into a frown just thinking about the death of his friend, but he had Sandstorm.

Sandstorm licked him. "Don't tell the kits about Fireheart." She said, and went to get her kits.

* * *

**Very good chapter! :) Enjoy and plz review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Bramblepaw smiled as he reached the den. "Is there only three apprentices here?" He asked, starring into the den. Brownpaw nodded. "Soon there will be five. Tigerstar will probably make Mothkit and Hawkkit apprentices early cause they are his kits." She laughed. Oakpaw had a hiss rise through his throat. "Tigerstar will do the right thing and make them apprentices early." He hissed, and walked onto the ground. He doved to the nice bracken nest and laid down in it.

Bramblepaw laughed. "Oakpaw is so stupid." He whispered into Brownpaw's ears. The brown she-cat chuckled and licked him,"Yeah, I wish he wasn't my brother." She moaned. Oakpaw looked at them and rolled his eyes. "_Morons_. I'll be on the Highrock one day. My name will be Oakstar. _You'll_ see." He hissed to Bramblepaw. "Your father is a murder. I know he'll kill _you, Hawkkit,Lionclaw, and Mothkit._ He doesn't _care_ about you." He added. "He'll make me the _leader_. He knows your from a _stupid_ Clan. He knows I was _born_ from this Clan. He knows I'm _evil_. He knows your _soft_. He knows all cats of ShadowClan are _soft but me_." He said.

In Littlecloud's den,Littlecloud fell asleep.

* * *

_"Littlecloud. Bramble will blaze through the forest. Thunder will be his way. Only the fierce Oak may destroy him." The cat spoke. "Shadow!" Littlecloud mewed. The black cat was gone.

* * *

_

Littlecloud woke up. If the prophecy said Him and Bramble, it must be Bramblepaw! Littlecloud licked his fur and dashed to Bramblepaw's den.

"Bramblepaw..." He whispered. He grabbed the tom's muzzle and walked away.

Bramblepaw kicked Littlecloud's face. "Ouch!" Littlecloud hissed. Bramblepaw looked was hot in his pelt. "What?" He spat.

"Bramble will blaze through the forest. Thunder will be his way. Only the fierce Oak may destroy him. You are the Bramble that will blaze through the forest. Your destiny is large, little Bramblepaw, large." He said. Bramblepaw looked at him. "I will be the most fierce cat, and I'll destroy this oak person." He promised. Oak.... Oakpaw! Bramblepaw thought. Bramblepaw felt stunned. He had to murder his Clanmate. "Should I tell my father?" He asked. The medicine Cat nodded. "Go. Before you can think, destroy the oak! Destroy the oak." He called.

The tabby tom looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Father?" He asked. Tigerstar nodded. "What, Bramblepaw." He hissed. Bramblepaw patted to the leader. "Littlecloud gave me a prophecy. I have a great destiny like you did. But I have to destory the oak. I'm pretty sure he is Oakpaw, but I don't want to kill him when he is an apprentice." He whined. Tigerstar smiled. "My little murder...." He whispered. "I will make things better." He continued.

Lionclaw patted in, and mewed, "Bramblepaw! Hawkkit wants to learn a battle move." She purred and licked her adopted son. Bramblepaw purred. "I will do it." And went to see Hawkkit.

"Bramblepaw!" The two cheered. Mothkit purred. "Look what I could do." She said. Mothkit jumped in the air, and landed to a good back kick.

Bramblepaw purred. "Good job, my sister!" He purred. Hawkkit pushed her away. "_Tigerstar_ taught me it, then I taught her." He said. Bramblepaw nodded. "Do it, Hawkkit." He ordered.

Hawkkit pushed down his paws and leaped into the air. He got his paws and legs ready and landed to almost kicking Mothkit. "AHH!" Mothkit screamed as Hawkkit's legs were in front of her. The scream made Hawkkit fall. "Mothkit! I was about to do it again." He hissed. Mothkit purred. "If you do it again I'll do it to you!" She laughed.

Bramblepaw smiled. "Wanna learn a battle move?" He asked the two.

Mothkit and Hawkkit nodded their heads quickly. "Please!" The begged. Bramblepaw got into position. "Father taught me this before he left my old Clan. This is how you'd cut open some cat's bellies." He purred.

He put his paws on the ground. "You make sure the enemy is in place, then you use your teeth and go back and forth in till the body is opened. Then you leave the cat dead." He said.

Mothkit and Hawkkit purred. "I won't do it on you." The kits said to each other. Bramblepaw heard his father call for a meeting. This might be the way he could help him! "Bye." He said and ran to the Clearing.

"Oakpaw, do you promise to obey the ways of the Dark Forest?" He asked. Oakpaw nodded. "Get on with it you lazy fur ball!" Oakpaw hissed.

Tigerstar hisssed at him. "Now you'll be known as Oaktree." He said, and jumped off. Oaktree smiled. "Ha! I knew I would be a warrior before you." He hissed to Brownpaw and Bramblepaw.

Tigerstar smiled. "Oaktree and Bramblepaw will be going to the Gathering with me." He said to the two cats.

Bramblepaw looked confused, but nodded. While his dad was going back to the den, Bramblepaw sped to him. "There's no gathering tonight!" Bramblepaw hissed. Tigerstar nodded. "Excatly. Both of us will go to the island, and throw Oaktree far into the water." He smiled.


End file.
